Why?
by HOALemonadeMouthLuvv165
Summary: Stella, Olivia, and Ray all knew each other when they were growing up in Rhode Island. They had an abuse filled childhood. What happens when they meet again? Find out here
1. Chapter 1

_Olivia_

What did I do to deserve all of this? Why did this happen to me? My mother died when I was four. My father became abusive when I was the age of five to me and my brother, Ray. My best friend from when I lived in Rhode Island, Stella, once asked me why I had hand prints on my arms. I answered with, "Because my daddy hurts me when I don't listen." How stupid was that? My father hurt me even more that night because he heard from Stella's mom asking why he would hurt a five year old. I wish I didn't tell Stella anything; I didn't want her to be involved in any of that. The first time she came over my house after all of that was when we were seven. My father was still furious two years later and wanted to teach both of us a lesson. Stella was staying the night so he spent most of the night hitting me, my brother, and Stella. She wanted to call her mom to pick her up, but my dad said if she told anyone about him hitting her, Ray and I would die a slow painful death. Stella, not wanting her best friends to die because she told someone, ran back into my room and closed the door. Ray thought he was the one to protect us from anything bad so he grabbed a baseball bat. We stayed awake that night, afraid _he _would come back to hurts us even more than he already did. The next morning all three of us had school and I had jackets and sweat pants that Stella could borrow. We got to school and people thought we were acting weird because it was really hot outside. We all spent the whole day sweating. I don't know what got me thinking about that. I guess it was because my dad tired to write me and Ray from jail. Yes jail, my teacher was worried about the three of us and asked if anything was wrong at home. Stella explained what would happen to us and why we couldn't tell anyone about what was happening. Later that day, Ted White was arrested for a lot more things than he did to us, like selling drugs to minors and drunk driving. Anyway what also got me thinking about this was that there was going to be a new student today named Stella. The name just brings back so many happy, sad, or exciting memories. All that happened today is the new girl walked into the room and just took her seat. I didn't even see her face but I could tell she was mad. I was about to raise my hand to answer a question when Ray passed me a note with his messy handwriting on it.

_**(Olivia, **_**Ray)**

**Hey doesn't the new girl remind you of Stella from home?**

_**How would I know I haven't even seen her face?**_

**Well I have and I was about to say "hey Stell." When I realized we weren't in Rhode Island. So I was confused.**

_**Wow, are you always confused? Oh don't forget stupid.**_

"Olivia, Ray is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Constantopolous _**(A/N actual name, no joke) **_asked as I passed the note onto Ray's desk.

"No there isn't anything we would like to share with the class Mr. Constantopolous." I said replied. By now the whole class, including the new girl was looking at us.

"Okay, this you're warning. If I catch you two passing notes again you will have detention today." He said.

"Um well she already has detention today for skipping class." Ray said, at this point I wanted to punch him where the sun don't shine.

"Anyway, I will be taking this." Mr. Constantopolous said as he took the note off of Ray's desk.

"Go ahead Mr. Constantopolous we don't care, it's just about how the new girl reminds us about someone from our childhood." Ray explained. At the word childhood we both cringed. What childhood did we have to remember? The only good memories we had were when our father wouldn't beat us to death almost every night or when I could go to sleep without fresh bruises or cuts because of the man I used to call dad. I looked at the new girl and she really did look like Stella, so maybe she could be the same person. I have to find out soon.

_Stella_

I walked onto the schools grounds and was greeted by a guy whose ego was probably bigger than him. "Look at the new girl." He said as I walked past him. He looked familiar, like I knew him. But I'm from Rhode Island not Arizona. So I am left confused, he kind of looked like Ray, one of my best friends. Thinking of Ray and Olivia made me think of the horrible memories that happened with their father. When I turned seven my mom told me she could let me spend the night at Olivia and Ray's house but if their father started to hit anyone I had to call her and tell her to pick the three of us up so they could spend the night at my house. When we were about to fall asleep that night their dad walked into the room we were in looking drunk and angry. He started to hit me Olivia and me saying he wanted to teach us a lesson. When he went to hit Olivia again I ran to the hall and to the phone. By the time I reached it, _he _was right behind me. _He _held me against a wall and said if I ever told anyone what happened he would make sure Olivia and Ray died a slow painful death because of me. I didn't want them to die because I told someone so I ran back into the room we were in and locked the door. Ray, seeing the look of fear on my face, grabbed a baseball bat from the closet and stayed by the door. That was the first night I was so scared I couldn't sleep at all. I don't know why I am thinking this because it just makes me think about what happened to my best friends. My family was told they died. I was beginning to think I was the reason they died. I don't even know if they are dead or not. I just hope they aren't. I walked into my second period class and saw the guy with the big ego that reminded me of Ray sitting next to a shy looking girl that looked like Olivia. But they can't be them, can they?

_**Review if you want more. If you don't I'll write more anyway. Just review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am back baby! I am taking over all my stories! Enjoy!**_

_I walked into my second period class and saw the guy with the big ego that reminded me of Ray sitting next to a shy looking girl that looked like Olivia. But they can't be them, can they?_

_Olivia_

My friends in Mesa High School all asked me why I had been passing notes with Ray Beech. I told them he thought I looked like someone from his childhood and how much he said he hated that person. It was a stupid excuse I know but I had to come up with something quick because I sometimes pull my sleeves up my arms when I get nervous and have to lie. If I told that to someone and they asked why I wouldn't be able to hold in the truth another second. Whenever I see someone I knew since the man I called father started hitting my brother and I, I always get the urge to cut so when I saw Ray passing us in the hall I ran into the bathroom, locked the door and pulled out the bloody razor blade that I used only moments ago. I didn't bother to check the stalls though because I was being very stupid at the time. I took the blade and made a big cut going down my arms next to the scars and fresh cuts. There were about five cuts that I made today because that was how many times I saw Ray. I heard a stall open and someone gasp so I turned around but not before I dropped the blade and pulled my sleeve down. But what I noticed next made it my turn to gasp, the person was the new girl, Stella, and she had her sleeve pulled up, blood running down her arm, with a blade in her other hand. "Um hi how are you?" she asked, trying to cover her arm before I saw it, the thing is I just did. "That's it? You just saw me cut myself and you ask how I am?" I asked in return. She hesitated before answering with, "You remind me of someone from when I little. She was my best friend and her dad would abuse her, her brother, and later in our life me. Her name was Olivia White, she's dead now. Her father killed her and her brother or so I was told. I'm really not sure if it was true. Oops I'm rambling. Let me introduce myself. My name is Stella Yamada. I just started here, look I'm rambling again. Sorry I didn't catch your name." whoa she really does ramble on and on. "I'm Olivia White and I think you just said my childhood." I replied. "I knew you looked familiar but I was told your father killed you." Stella told me. "Well someone lied to you because both Ray and I are alive and living here. But may I ask you something Stell?" I said looking in her brown eyes. She nodded slowly, looking very confused. "Why do you cut yourself?" I asked her and when I did she had a sad expression. "I thought you and Ray died when we were eleven and I couldn't help but think it was my entire fault. The kids at school heard about the whole thing, including the death threat. Some even made up stuff like your father broke out of prison just to kill you and Ray. I started cutting myself because of those lies. Everyone who was friends with the three of us always blamed me for you guys being dead even though no one ever found out what happened to you. Can I ask you a question?" Stella said looking down at her feet; I guess she really has changed because she would always look at your face when she was talking to you. Still unsure of what question was going to be, I answered, "Sure go ahead." She looked up at me with tear stained cheeks and quietly said, "Can I hug you? And by any chance do you have a band-aid?" I open my back pack and handed her a few bandages while putting some on my arm too. Next I looked up at her to find her looking at me, I opened my arms for a hug and we stayed like that for a minute savoring the time because we hadn't seen each other in such a long time. We only split apart because my friends started banging on the door saying, "Are you alright in there? We are getting worried." I grabbed my bag and motioned Stella to come with me.

As I unlocked the bathroom door Stella turned to me and said, "I may have gotten a detention today, no biggy." I started to laugh and told her I also got a detention. When we walked out of the bathroom my friends totally ignored the fact that Stella was right next to me instead they asked me, "Why was the door locked Olivia, you know we aren't supposed to the lock the doors or else the principal will think the students are cutting themselves or making themselves throw up." Stella was behind them making faces and I couldn't help but laugh because that was pretty funny.


End file.
